Kagato Nishin
Kagato Nishin (Tsurugi) (剣),カガト is a fullbringer of direct descent of Miraiko Tsurugi via his son Arjuna Tsurugi, inheriting his pure soul (Quince B) rather than the typical Quince C (Quincy traits). His father is Kagohei Nishin, a Quincy General and his mother is Ritsuko Nishin, a powerful Quincy officer. Kagato however possesses one of the Marks of Krios, a gift from the Titan to Miraiko and his bloodline, manifesting itself in Kagato as Reishi manipulation (E.g the precusor and purer form of Quincy abilities, the exact same as Arjuna himself had) Kagato was also captured and turned into a Hybrid by affecting his soul with traits of shinigami. Due to being a direct descendant of Miraiko Tsurugi, his soul is pure making it able to adapt to and adopt from the other spiritual types. This mutation also allowed hollow traits to manifest of their own accord alongside the Shinigami ones. He is currently a generation 3 hybrid, part of project Pollux. He is the spiritual successor to The Power of the King (via his mark of Krios) I.E Arjuna. Character History Kagato Powers and Abilities Kagato is a pure soul, inherited to him via his ancestor Arjuna, who in turn got it from his father Miraiko Tsurugi. As a wielder of a pure soul and a noble, his reiatsu is incredibly strong, even for a human. Normally those descended from Arjuna, although they possess a malleable pure soul, usually manifest the general Quincy techniques although to a higher standard. Kagato possessing the Crescent Mark of Krios, offset his naturally affinity to generic Quincy techniques and allowed his powers to manifest as a direct copy of the powers intrinsic to Arjuna also granted to him by the Krios Mark, these are the powers of Reishi Manipulation. This means Kagato holds the original power of the father of the quincy, meaning he can use variations of all Quincy powers plus many more. Fullbring Powers This mean Kagato is technically a Fullbringer and can manifest his powers via different mediums, not limited to the Quincy Cross or Star. Kagato's power is that of moulding and controlling Reishi, due to its broad nature as a power, Kagato must learn to channel it through different mediums. Kagato with great practice and concentration can also manipulate dark reiryoku as if he were a Darkstar, due to his pure soul connections. The Links of Creation The Links of Creation is the name given to Kagato's silver chain, when activated it turns into a giant construct of Reishi rings, that Kagato is able to control, add and remove reishi from. The Sword of Exclusion The Sword of Exclusion is the name given to Kagato's quincy cross when activated, it turns into a large two handed sword (Although the size can be altered). The sword has the ability to attract and repel reishi, meaning it can cut through anything and by permanently repelling reishi particles, it can negate healing or reparations. Quincy Powers Kagato later manifests Quincy powers or rather Arjuna's exact powers, after he mastered his human fullbring powers and learned to shift. Kagato is able to use his Mark of Krios to emulate Arjuna Tsurugi's powerset, as both of them gained their powers from the same Mark of Krios. As Quincy powers are all watered down versions of Arjuna's exact powerset, Kagato now can use all Quincy Techniques. His Hellig Bowen is called Gandivax, mirrored after Arjuna's own Gandiva. Gandivax/Anjalikad Gandivax is the name given to one part Kagato's quincy powers and hellig bowen, created from combining his two fullbrings through the Mark of Krios. It is so named for the fact it is an exact visual replica of Arjuna's Gandiva. Gandivax manifests from both his Quincy Cross and Chain together, creating a Giant bow of Silver and glowing Reishi. Kagato can also manifest his quincy powers as a sword instead of a bow named Anjalikad after Arjuna's Anjalika. Due to the fact the Cross and the Chain individually are his Fullbring Mediums, as Gandivax or Anjalikad they retain their individual abilities. The 'X' and the 'D' at the end of their respective names are a reference to X-Divide Shift/Vollstandig Kagato's Fullbring Shift and Quincy Vollstandig manifest the exact same powers and abilities the only difference is superficial and visual. X-Divide X-Divide the name given to the Shifted version of Kagato's dual fullbring human form, enhanced further by inducing the Mark of Krios post-release. As X-Divide The Sword of Exclusion manifests as a large Zweihander, although very easy to maneuver. The Sword can now move remotely with direction from Kagato. The Links of Creation manifest as a circular Raijin Drum shield on his left wrist, that floats about an Inch above his skin, it also can move instinctively up and down the arms, across the back, change in size and summon reishi to augment it's shape for defensive maneuvers. Kagato's whole body is coated in a very fine, practically invisible layer of reishi fibres, that allow his body and abilities to understand and react to the environment, surroundings and attacks. Gandivax Anjalikad: The Fallen Son This is the name given to Kagato's final Quincy form, his Vollstandig, if he induces the mark of Krios pre-release, making his form mirror Arjuna's angelic form more. The Sword of Exclusion now floats behind Kagato's back, it is about 8feet tall and the bar's hilt 6feet, it resembles a crucifix, with the bars flouncing slightly at the ends to resemble wings. The Links of creation, float just above Kagato's head fiery like a crown of reishi thorns. His body is coated in the same reishi fibres, and The Sword and Links, much the same in X-Divide now gain more sentience, the only difference being the placing and initial sizes of the manifestations. Hybrid/Project Pollux Kagato is a member of the rogues also called Project Pollux. Project Pollux is the third attempt by Maria Volantis and Meru Majin to create the perfect hybrid, as outlined by their mission. As a part of Project Pollux, Kagato's soul was augmented with the signature of a Shinigami. Due to his pure soul as a catalyst he was able to take this Shinigami attribute into himself, and slowly a hollow cavet developed alongside it. This means Kagato can manifest a Pseudo Zanpaktou (along with Shikai/Bankai) and manifest aspects of his power on his body as if he were a Hollow(Including a Mask/Cowl). Using them all together in Tandem allows him to activate the ability of 'Banrei', which means complete spirit, meaning all 3 of the different aspects of his soul are co-dominantly expressed, giving him a form akin to that of the Titans of old. Category:Tsurugi Category:Quincy Category:Darkstar Category:Hybrid Category:Noble Category:Reishi Category:Light